Bittersweet Blood
by MiniCinnamon99
Summary: There was no way she'd ever be okay with this, it would eat at her just like everything else she had ever done, until she was gone. But he wouldn't give up trying to fix her…so he nodded anyway. Rated T for violence. Not especially gory but it's still there. No pairings, just a team trying to find themselves. Very OC-centric. Read and review if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm back! MiniCinnamon99 is back and I think I've finally managed to get some good material! Let's be rational about this though, I honestly couldn't have done this all on my lonesome so here it is:

My partner in crime Military-SweetHeart, was a **HUGE** help in creating this story and there is not one part of this I could have done without her expert tutelage and calm guidance. She has been a wonderful rock for me to lean on and keep me tied down when my worries about this story sent me soaring sky-high. I will forever be grateful to you my dear and I sincerely hope you will continue to help me in the future.

Now this may surprise some people but I've actually REMEMBERED the disclaimer this time! Here it is:

_**I do not own The Expendables or anything related to them in any fashion except my OC and this story line.**_

How was that? Good I hope. Now I am proud as punch to present _Bittersweet Blood_.

* * *

Opening her eyes she felt fire go through her veins. Yes today was special. She was out on a job again. Finally after twelve months of being off duty, then on light duty, then off duty again, she could go back to work. Of course her team went on in life without her so she had to be assigned to a new one. Tossing her covers back, she swung her feet out of bed and when they hit the floor she was striding purposefully toward her bathroom.

Stepping in and turning on the water she was immediately hit with cold water but she still methodically washed her body and her hair in under three minutes. Stepping out again she grabbed a towel and effectively dried off her body, wrapping her hair. Feeling refreshed she stalked back into her bedroom feeling that familiar predatory quality that came with going to work every day.

She went to her dresser and pulled out her clothes; a black turtleneck, black cargo pants, black flak jacket, utility belt and weapons case.

She pulled on the actual clothes (the turtleneck was a tight fit and her black sport bra was almost visible underneath; her cargo pants were almost the same and her black underwear poked out the top; perfect for distracting any unwanted visitors and diverting unwanted attention just long enough…) before tightening her flak jacket and zipping it up. She pulled on her combat boots, which were sitting by the door, one by one tying each one tightly.

Her utility belt came next with a grapple in the belt buckle and she filled each pocket with ammunition, grenades, throwing stars, and one larger one had a pocket knife.

Opening the weapons case revealed a gun belt, two handguns, a knife belt, and two long knives. Her knife belt was strapped below the utility belt and two long knives sat in their sheaths.

Her hand guns were then strapped to her thighs and suddenly she stood in front of her floor length mirror. She pulled a gun and stared herself down taking aim. Looking deadly and dangerous with the sleek gun in her hand and her beautiful raven locks with her alabaster skin, she smiled and her sea green eyes sparkled.

Oh yes, she was ready for work today. Now she just had to show Church how ready she was.

Striding out of the room she holstered her weapon and made a promise. Anyone who crossed her path would be sorry.

* * *

Several people witnessed her stride into the facility, including the disgruntled people in the lobby. All of the six men there looked decidedly less disgruntled as she blew past them but she was on a mission today. She didn't bother even looking at them, though it was extremely hard to miss their hulking frames especially since she had to maneuver swiftly around one who tried to block her path. He seemed to be the tallest behemoth of the bunch. Not that she cared. It was merely part of her job to observe without being noticed.

However something latched onto her arm. Pure instinct took over in an instant and, without thinking, she spun to face the big man. Using the momentum of the spin, she swung her free arm with force into the guy's neck. Winded, he loosened his grip and she used the previously trapped arm to jab him in the kidney. Now, stunned, the man stumbled a bit, so she took the opportunity and kicked him in the knee. He fell and as he did so she grabbed his arm and slid beneath him to use his own fall to flip him over. She skidded to a stop on her knees, turned around, and kept striding on her original path, not caring about the stares of the other men. If they tried anything they'd get the same treatment. No matter who they were.

Her stalking stride carried her passed the laughing secretary and the amused security guards at the entrance to the hall. She didn't find it funny though. The man was deluded obviously, trying to touch a superior Agent of Church's organization and not expecting retaliation? That was just plain stupid. Everyone here (man or woman) in Church's orginaization could take care of themselves or they were out on the street. It helped that she didn't trust Church with anything but handing her her money.

So, being wary of her surroundings, she stopped in front of the black door that always meant work or money to her. Church would either hand her a job or hand her money and expect her to find her own work. That was how he worked. If he had no work he'd compensate you until he could find work for you and expect you to keep yourself busy and in shape, Easy enough.

With a curt knock she heard a familiar voice beckon her in.

Opening the door didn't make her nervous in the slightest. It just sent a new wave of carefully concealed excitement through her. Her first step through the door was met with that familiar voice again.

"Well, well, well, Miss Stratherford. I was almost betting on you being late."

"Late! Me? Never!" her voice was dripping with sarcasm that told Church she almost expected to be late herself.

"Well I assume you're here for your new work assignment?"

I was hoping, sir."

Church nodded and stood up.

"Well, then follow me."

She nodded. It wasn't unusual for him to take her to another room and lay out a plan with her. She was one of his higher-ups so she was readily informed of every detail of info the organization on any given mission under the guise of keeping her safe. Yeah right. She was just too valuable for Church to loose permanently.

So it wasn't unusual to be led to another room but this was different. He was leading her back to the lobby. Back to the group of men that she had just attacked. Well it was more like defending herself against them.

Either way, she was being led back to them and she didn't like it. Not at all. And as they passed a now worried secretary and a barely contained security force she became even more tense, and rested a hand on one of her guns, the other coming to rest on the handle of a knife.

When Church stopped and she moved around him, into the open space of the lobby, she saw why everyone was on edge. The behemoth that she had taken down obviously raged a bit before, what looked like the rest of a team, had calmed him down. Looking around at the overturned plants and smashed chairs, she forced herself to relax as she watched the leader tell everyone to settle down. He obviously had the situation in hand even if he wasn't the official leader she guessed him to be.

"Is there a reason I'm here meeting this pack of ingrates, Church? The giant attacked me and barely had time to breathe before I knocked him on his ass."

Church chuckled and looked at the tallest one with a raised eyebrow.

"She do that Jensen?"

The shortest one, growled in response.

"Ooh Church you've got some feisty muscle there. I wonder how long it would take me to work each of them into bed?"

Church outright laughed at her remark but said nothing else. She just stood smirking and observing everyone else.

Well they were certainly old, grizzled, scarred, muscular, and overall desirable. Except for the giant one. He wasn't all that attractive. However, the leader, who had dark hair and eyes with an Italian skin tone, the shorter man behind him with shaved head and blue eyes (and a British accent she had heard when coming into the room), the shortest man with black hair and grey eyes and a Japanese accent, the hulking dark skinned man with green eyes, and the man with a shaved head and green eyes (despite this one's cauliflower ear) were all quite handsome in their own way. She wouldn't mind putting her skills to use on them.

Church knew she had sized everyone up and figured it was time to put names to the faces.

"Well, the leader is Barney Ross, and this is his second in command , Lee Christmas." Each man nodded as their names were said, "Then behind him is Gunner Jensen, the one you attacked, and his counterpart Yin Yang."

"Standing just left of those two is Hale Caesar and Toll Road is the one on the outside."

She looked at each man again putting the names to the faces and memorizing them. It surprisingly wasn't that hard.

"And this," Church continued as if he hadn't paused, "Is Anna-Maria Stratherford. We call her Anna Status."

"What's that mean?" The leader spoke up in husky tones, heavily accented with a touch of New Jersey.

"It means something about my specific skill set just the way your names do to you. I doubt even you, as close a team as you are, know everyone's real names within your little group. Barney Ross. Admirable but misleading all of the same. You read a lot of comics as a child did you not?"

His silence was answer enough.

"And Lee Christmas. I'm guessing your Christmases as a child brought nothing but death and destruction?"

Again silence was definitely all she needed.

"Well Gunnar Jensen is quite simple if you are intelligent enough to catch the first name and ignore the last.

"Hale Caesar. Ha, hale him indeed. You are quite powerful, but not as much as you think dear one.

"Yin Yang. Quite suggestive if you think too much on it but yet so simple it stares you in the face. I quite like the ring yours holds.

"Finally, there is the toll you must pay for the hellacious road to death is there not?"

With a deep menacing chuckle the woman turned her eyes to Church again.

"Well Church, what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh Anna...you are gonna be there babysitter, their handler, their Commanding Officer, and their direct link to this organization."

And everyone in the room snarled at once, including Miss Anna Status.

"What?! Church, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Anna you are under my employment and any mission I give you should not be questioned, especailly since I only have your best interests at heart.

This time the man known as Barney spoke up.

Oh yeah toots. He's got nothing but _your best interests at heart_. 't need a babysitter Church, so you can take this whole thing and shove it.

"Well thanks Barney," Anna snarled sarcastically, "But I know this s.o.b is honest for just about as far as you can throw him!" Then she glanced at Church and amended, "Maybe less."

"Furthermore," Anna still spoke not liking the overwhelming amount of testosterone in the room, "You're implying that I couldn't handle what he's assigning me. Considering I took out your tallest goon there Goldilocks I'd say you need a better assessment."

"And you," Christmas stepped forward, "need to back off there honey."

"Piss off there Piglet, I'm talking to Winnie about Eore."

"You better just cut out the abuse!" Christmas got a bit louder and a bit more pissed off.

"Easy Christmas," Barney warned.

Apparently Church was getting fed up because he spoke next.

"Anna is a highly trained professional who deals with the threats we monitor."

Anna hitched an eyebrow, cocked a hip, and spun halfway to face Church.

"These clowns are on threat watch!?" She motioned to the team and then rolled her eyes, "I can't imagine why!"

"Anna would you..." Church started to tell her to 'shut up' but she interrupted.

"Threat! Verbal threat! I feel threatened!"

Some of the guys chuckled and Christmas relaxed a bit at her joke. She really was as against Church as she said she was.

"Miss Status, I think it would be best for everyone, if you shut up."

"Or what?" she challenged in an icy voice.

"Or everyone will know what landed you here in the first place."

Anna's hands clenched into fists, and her eyes narrowed while her lips became thin. Oh she was not happy, but it wasn't worth a retort. She knew he'd make good on the threat and it wasn't worth it.

She could degrade herself just a bit if it meant keeping that secret.

"Fine," she growled, "Carry on...sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Just so we're clear this is not going to be a regular thing where I update everyday. This just isn't gonna work like that. However, my lovely and amazing friend Military-SweetHeart was anxious to see the second chapter and frankly so was I. So, here for your enjoyment, my lovelies is Chapter 2.

Disclaimer (I remembered again. SHOCKER!): I do not own The Expendables or anything related to them in any fashion except for this story line and my OC.

Here we go:

* * *

To say the team was intrigued was an understatement. They all watched as Church threatened her and she backed down but suddenly she was on her hackles. She was ready to fight or flee. They had watched her cool and calm exterior and then they had watched her bantering persona but suddenly she was on the defensive and it…was fascinating to watch.

She was guarded and wary which, oddly, didn't suit her. They all saw her as carefree and snarky when they had first seen her. She was supposed to be overconfident and talented. That was how she had taken Gunner down. She was a seemingly good person and they had hoped she was innocent to the ways of the battle field.

But here she was, showing a layer that was angry at the world and too used to being on the defensive. The way her eyes glared hatred at Church suggested she had taken his crap one too many times and the team wanted to know why.

She was an oddity that didn't come along too often. She knew what it took to keep sane in this line of work but she was too experienced in this line of work for it to work completely.

Most people in this line of work either never went out on the field or lost it because they went out too often. She was different, just like them. And she was right about them too.

No matter how close they pretended to be, they kept at arm's length from each other and no one knew their real names besides themselves. That's why it had hurt so much when Billy had gone. They had all known it was a mistake but they had gotten to know him. They knew his name, they heard his story, they bonded with him, they all formed some kind of connection…and then he was gone. They had been smart at the beginning of this thing and stuck with the aliases, but toward the middle they got sloppy. Billy was just one example.

Somehow she was showing them this and accusing them of doing something wrong. She did it too. She had an alias that most likely kept her safe form the troubles of forming bonds, so why was she accusing them so openly? Maybe they'd have to accuse right back when the time was right.

* * *

"So are we done here?" Church asked irritably as Anna glared at him.

"Yes sir. I'm done here," she ground out, "But I'll have to show these idiots where my office is so they can reach me here, and get them to show me where I can find them."

"Then get to it."

"Fine," she snapped, "You boys wanna come along or are we gonna need leashes?"

Barney's expression was schooled into impassiveness but he was sort of amused. Leashes. God knows he'd threatened these guys with those more than once.

"Your office you said?"

She just nodded tiredly and spun around, expecting them to follow and almost praying that they did.

_Stop it Anna._

She had already lost two teams and she couldn't let herself get attached to this one, especially not so quickly.

Sighing in relief when she heard all of their footsteps following her, she tried to find her confident stride as she went toward her office.

Halfway down the hallway she heard, "What the hell?"

"Something wrong there Toll?"

"Not particularly."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then keep your damn trap shut. Anyone heard talking in this particular hallway gets shot. I'd like to not relive that again."

After that it was fairly silent down the hall and when she stopped she could hear the grunts of the men trying not to run into her and running into each other instead.

"It's the one on the left. If you need me, come here. Knock twice, wait, then knock twice again otherwise you'll get shot through the door or TASER-ed by a passerby. Safety protocols and all that," she waved her hand dismissively. Barney had a feeling her defensive was put on hold and she was trying to get her confident demeanor back. So far it was working.

"Well do you Donald-Daisies have any questions or can we go bra shopping at your local hangout now?" Oh yes she was definitely back to how she was when she first walked in.

"Well Anna, We would gladly show you but we all have our bikes here and there's no room for ride-alongs."

Anna laughed, "You obviously have no idea what I just rode in on."

"Trust me Anna I've seen chick bikes. They're all the same."

"A chick bike? Just what do you define as a chick bike?"

"Most of them are Ducati's, Mopeds…"

Anna laughed hard, "Oh trust me…no chick bikes here. Maybe I should show you my bike and the rest of my car collection and my hangouts before you show me yours?"

All of the guys looked at each other, and then back at her, before Barney spoke, "Maybe just the bike for now."

With another chuckle Anna turned and went back the way they had come. The men parted like the red sea for her and she smirked. A little intimidation went a long apparently.

* * *

**Important:**

**Leave me a review on the way out and maybe you'll see chapter three by the end of the month!**


End file.
